Love's Twisted Fools
by xXWise Girl xXx Wanna BeXx
Summary: When Percy Jackson was expelled yet again, he was forced to transfer and be the new kid for his senior year. In his new school, like every other, warnings and labels were passed down to him. One, in particular, caught his eye. Annabeth Chase, supposedly the smart, sadistic, heart breaker everyone told him to stay away from, may just be more than what he could handle. HumanAUSongfic
1. Fool's Gold

**AN: I just LOVED One Direction's "Fool's Gold" (am not a Directioner, but still) and I just can't help myself! So...this is what you call a "song fic" I think. So..hope you enjoy! and if you haven't heard of that song, I suggest you do. **

**Disclaimer: Obviously, I didn't create the whole PJO world. Duh. Also, I didn't do the cover. I got tired to do an art and stuff. I got the cover from google. :)**

**~~~~~~xxXXXxx~~~~~~**

**The students had warned him about a girl named 'Annabeth Chase'.**

First day of school is always stressing. And being the 'newbie' [again] in the school, he was warned to stay away from a lot of people: Bryan, the guy who cuts people's hair for fun; Klarissa, the buff chick who beats up almost everybody; Kazim, the weird girl who murmurs ninety-seven percent of the time; Queen, the quintessential of a 'school slut'; Hunter, the archetypal 'school heartthrob' and 'bad boy' that is actually really bad; and etc.

Percy tried desperately to remember all of them, (because he's been to a lot of school's and _not_ listening to the warnings costed him-a few times, it was even the reason of him being kicked out), but when a girl in his History class warned him about a girl named 'Annabeth Chase' and why she should be avoided, all of the other warnings became blurry.

The girl in History, Jenny, told him that Annabeth Chase was

"-a straight A student, super smart, cunning, always _always_ a major perfectionists about things, and...you could say she's a bit..._pretty_." she said the last part, grudgingly.

At that description, Percy didn't understand why she's to be afraid of. So, he asked. The answer that came wasn't very helpful.

"She's a player." Jenny said, resulting a raised eyebrow from the still clueless guy she's talking to. Percy didn't see the difference from the description of this 'Annabeth' girl and Queen the 'school slut'. Speaking from experience,when there are two 'school slut's, they would be best friends, or the other one would be a background tramp for the other. But this girl who apparently was a straight A student, didn't seem to fit being Queen's BFF or lap dog. "She dates guys and breaks up with them for fun. She's not like Queen, because Queen is more of a 'fling' kind of girl and when she _does_ date, she gets _some action_ in return. But Annabeth. She's-she's just pure evil. She's crazy. Stay away from her."

Intrigued and still not satisfied, Percy asked about her to some friends he'd earned for his first day.

"Don't be fooled by her. She's annoyingly wise and all that shit. She can make you jump off a building without doing any dirty work. She's _wicked._" Ian, whom he had met in Bio, said"And if that's not enough to make you scared, this guy, Brody, peed himself when he received the end of Annabeth's glare,one time."

"She's scary." Cassidy, Ian's little sister of one year, shivered.

"Annabeth's a bitch." Ron from Math class sneered. "We dated for a few weeks last year, and then she dumped me just a few _hours_ before Junior Prom!" He then on continued cursing about her until the girl next to him, Daniel, hit him on the head with her Math book.

She looked at me. "Annabeth's not a bitch. Ron here is just saying that because he didn't get to do what he wanted with her."

Ron scowled. "She lead me on! She's the devil in flesh!" he looked at me dead in the eye. "Stay away from her. She might take interest in you. She likes new people; new things; things and people out of the ordinary. You, being the new kid, will surely attract her snake-like eyes."

"She's the most beautiful girl you'll ever see." Fiona from Art said wistfully.

"She'd cut you in half-emotionally _and_ phisically." Aaron from PE said. "Who knows what goes on in that girl's head."

"I think she's hot." Jeff said coming up beside Aaron, resulting in Aaron shoving him toward the field.

Meanwhile, in Chemistry, he heard a single constant chatter behind him. It had been going on for most of the time in class. He turned and saw a girl looking at her desk mumbling non-stop. With a start, he realized that it was the girl they warned him about. _What's her name, again? _he thought. _Karmen? No. Kris? Nah. Oh! Kazim!_

"Hey," he smiled at the dark-haired girl behind him. Kazim looked up with a shocked expression. She stared at him with wide eyes before looking back down and continued mumbling. "Okay then.." he said under his breath, turning back to the board.

He then heard a voice beside him say, "She's just like that to everyone. Don't worry."

When he looked at the girl who said that, his breath caught. She was beautiful. _No,_ he thought. _She's gorgeous. _Her hair was in a high, tight ponytail. Mesmerizing golden locks curled like a princess's. For a moment, Percy thought that she might be one. Her back was straight, not slouching like almost every teenager in the room. Her legs stretched out, but her ankles were elegantly crossed. The entirety of her posture made her look out of place in such a place like high school. Even her clothes didn't quite fit. The girl was sporting a collarless button up under a black cardigan and a very tight skirt-much to Percy's likeness. Though, everything about her was different, her _eyes_ were what really got him doubling over. Her eyes were steel gray, like the color of the sky in an upcoming storm. He caught himself staring and told himself to stop even if the girl didn't seem to even notice him. The girl was studiously copying the notes on the blackboard onto her notebook. Percy didn't think she even glanced at him when she said her last sentence.

"Oh, okay." he said, still looking at the blonde. "I'm a new student here. My name's Percy."

The girl continued listening to the teacher. He decided that she hadn't heard him at all. He just _tried_ to do the same and listen to the teacher-desperately failing, he gave up after a few times attempting the impossible task.

"Annabeth," the girl suddenly said, not looking up from her notebook. Percy's head shot up to her direction. "My name's Annabeth."

_Annabeth. Annabeth Chase?_

Before, he could open his mouth to say something (probably ridiculous and irrelevant), the bell rang. The girl-_Annabeth_ shot up from her seat and walked out of the classroom, along with the rest of his classmates, leaving him slightly stunned in the empty room.

After he got out of his state, he went out of the room and into the loud, bustling halls.

_She's Annabeth? _he thought. _She can't be. Can she? Well, she surely is beautiful. And she looks smart...she doesn't look like a player, though. No, she can't be Annabeth. Ron said she'd take a liking to me, because I was new. But that girl barely even _glanced_ at me. She couldn't be. Right?_

All these thoughts ran through his head in a matter of seconds. He felt weird. Why would he be thinking so much about this. This isn't even important. He should be getting to his next class; _that's_ what he should be doing. So, that's what he did. He saw her in the halls a couple more times but, like in Chem class, she didn't even glance at him. At least, as far as he knows. But mostly for the rest of the school day, he didn't give the girl with the definitely-not-snake-like eyes a second thought. He didn't dwell any further on why he was even thinking about the blonde. He kept it tucked away at the back of his head like he did with the other 'warnings' his new found friends gave to him. He didn't wonder why felt attracted to the girl that seemed out of place. When he came back home, he ate a microwaved pizza and drank out of the milk carton, he plopped down on the couch and watched Disney like all the kids at heart before he fell asleep with the TV on, causing his mother who had a late shift at work to wake him up at the middle of the night and told him to go to his bed.

At morning, when he wake up and finally had the strength for his mind to work, he realized the answer to the question of why he was some-what attracted to the gray-eyed girl-besides that the girl was completely flawless. He thought back on the shameful moments when he was at the principal's office of his old schools, of when his mother scolded him endlessly in whole afternoons before running an errand, of some times when he had blood dripping out of his mouth while looking at another figure with similar injuries. He thought of the _real_ reason why he always got in trouble at his old schools, of how he never backed down on a fight, of how he _liked_ them.

Percy Jackson longed for challenges.

Annabeth Chase was definitely a challenge worth of his time.

**~~~~END~~~~**

**Hiya! So..this was originally going to be a very long one shot, but I was being lazy so...yeah, this is going to be a multi-chapter fanfiction, now. :)**

**I am not saying when I will post the next chapter, because, I am telling you right now, I AM THE LAZIEST PERSON YOU WILL EVER MEET (probably), and I don't want to get your hopes up. Not that I'm saying that this fanfic is good or worth your time, because I the last thing I want is to sound stuck up or something like that. So..yeah.**

**I hope you liked it! And maybe stay tuned for more. XD I am NOT forcing you on anything. Please feel free to ignore this story, if you want. Anyway, I apologize for the wrong stuff here. IF there are wrong grammar, spelling, other stuff, I'm sorry. Again, I'm lazy and I don't want to waste time on re-checking what I made that will most likely make me do a face-palm. So..SORRY.**

**Uh..what to say..If you want to talk to me, if you have questions or anything or just stuff to say (and want a reply), please make an account so we can be BFFs! **

**PS: Does any of you like Fool's Gold, too? I started this fic near the release date, but again I was lazy and yeah...**

**Imma go now. Peace out!**

**-Y.M.**


	2. Competition for Superiority

**WARNING: This is a very boring chapter. I like the parts near the end, but just so you know. It IS a bit boring so..I still hope you'll read it, though! Also, there are curse words here! :) **

**Without further ado, ENJOY (i hope)!**

* * *

><p><strong>The first week mainly contained of Percy trying to make new friends, or as he liked to call them:<strong>**_allies._**

He managed to snag: A pair of twins with a fetish for rebellion, an athletic girl with a feisty personality, a goodhearted African-American jock, and a popular girl with bubbly and dramatic actions. Along with the friends he earned on his first day, of course.

Percy, having too much experience in transferring [than necessary] knew that even though each school-no matter how different from one another-has something all schools have in common.-they have _competitions._

It doesn't matter what kind of competition. There is always at least one obstacle causing a student to have problems. Whether it's that big contest in Mathematics or the race that will determine the students who'll get to join the track team. Or whether it's the struggle within one's self to speak up or trying to make friends and come out of his/her introverted shell.

One very famous and ever-present competition in schools [and Percy's personal favorite] is the silent one going all around the student body. The Competition for Superiority. This competition, like every other, has what people deem as winners and losers. The 'winners' are the Superiors. Superiors are normally the ones who are popular. The rich, the beautiful, the appealing. Whereas the 'losers' or the Inferiors, are the ones who are the complete vice versa of the Superiors. The introverts, the freaks, the ones with the big glasses while sporting acne and sneezing/coughing fits. And as for the 'treatment'? It doesn't really need specifications to know what side has the upper advantages.

Of course, there's the 'normal' side, right? An Equilibrium? Almost everything has the 'middle, balanced' thing, right? Percy thought so, too. It took him one and a half year, a temporary job as a waiter, and a slap from his Superior ex-girlfriend to realize that he was wrong. There wasn't an equilibrium in the game of popularity. There were only the Superiors and Inferiors. Nothing more, nothing less. And the ones who seem 'normal'? They're the ones who constantly change sides between the winners ans losers. Yes, there are people like that. Percy should know.

The funny thing; the students don't even know about this thing. Or at least, they aren't completely aware of it. But _all_-_everyone_ is in the game. _Everyone_ plays. And with all the back-stabbing friends, absurd rumors, dark secrets, and etc., one would need all he/she can get to get through the high school life. And in order to do that with complete advantages is to be a Superior. And in order to be a Superior one would need allies. Friends that will help you when faced with obstacles, allies that can help climb the social ladder, friends who have your back, allies who are also Superiors.

Luckily, for Percy, he already have some-few, but at least. Having allies isn't as easy as one may think, especially a _Superior_ ally. To have one as an ally is to be an ally to them. You have to be or have something they want. You have to be likable, pleasing to them. You have to be someone they approve of. Someone they accept. Someone they are willing to bet on and dare to bring in their inner circle. Luckily again, Percy was _not_ bad-looking. He doesn't want to brag and actually _be_ like those douche bags in the Superior side, but many have commented on how he must have 'girls fainting every time he passes by' and how he must have the ability to 'make girls' ovaries to explode just by looking at them'. In fact, his looks were the reason his desperate-for-attention-and-apparently-popular-ex-girlfriend dated him.

Don't get him wrong. Normally, Percy would be one of those people who constantly change between Superior and Inferior. But since Percy have transferred schools so many times and experienced the struggle of being Inferior many times, as well, he wasn't really 'excited' or planning on becoming one again. Also, since it was his last year, he could use the advantages and he didn't really want spending his Senior year inside empty janitor closets, hiding from bullies.

Percy sighed, exhausted about thinking what this whole year will be like. It was only Monday of his second week and already there were four assignments needed to be done by the end of the week. He looked around the bustling cafeteria from his table of new found friends. He saw three girls at two tables down, staring at him. He figured if he wanted to keep on being in the lead, he'd better start helping himself sooner or later. So he flashed them a smirk, which caused them to giggle and wave. He turned to Greg, the dark-haired older twin.

"What are they talking about." he asked, looking at Gwen (the athletic chic) and Mariah (the drama queen. (Apparently, her name was pronounced as 'Maria' and not the way everyone pronounces that pop star's name)), who were bickering. Rather loudly, may he add.

"Something about the Senior cotillion and the big starting and ending party that Julie Grant hosts every year." He raised an eyebrow. "You probably don't know about that, huh." He turned to the girls and threw a piece of meat at each of them.

"What the hell, Gregory?!" Gwen demanded.

"Do you know how much _work _and _time _my hair costs?! A lot! Dick!" Snapped Mariah. "Ugh! You are so gross."

Greg pouted at her before smirking at Percy. "I could tell you what happens at those events, but they know it with excruciating detail." He turned to the two annoyed girls again. "Hey, Percy here wanted to know what the cotillion is. Also, the Grant party."

Mariah and Gwen instantly lit up.

"Well, you see, the cotoll-" "The Senior's Cotillion-" They both said at the same time, resulting them into looking at each other and silently [and weirdly] made a decision. It was sort of creepy and Percy wished that the twins weren't so occupied with planning another prank or that Jonathan, the jock, weren't with his other jock friends at their jock table.

Mariah smiled at Percy, showing off her perfect white teeth. "So, the Senior's Cotillion is an annual event that the school does for the Seniors at the end of the year. And it's basically a fancier and more expensive Senior prom. It's like a _real _cotillion. Or at least as real as it can be in the twenty-first century. The school has this fancy, rich place that sponsors it and they hold the cotillion there every year. And I heard this place was just so jaw-dropping. Like high-class, five-star kinda place!

"And the girls wear _gowns. _Like _ball gowns. _Like the ones princesses used to wear? _That_ kind of gowns. It's just so _beautiful_! And-and the place and food! And ugh! _Everything _would be like a fairy tale." By this time, Mariah wasn't looking at Percy anymore. She had her hands clamped over her chest while she looked dreamily at the sky-or in this case; cafeteria ceiling. "The boys have to wear like tuxes as per usual, but their tuxes need to be special and stuff like that. The place and event is very VIP. That's why almost everyone goes there even if it's like super expensive. The prom's free because of that.

"But anyway, It's like really VIP. The only reason that we know about it is because of what the Seniors post on Instagram. And even then, it's limited. It has rules! Can you believe that?! The rules are like 'no posting picture and captions that may give others ideas' and stuff like 'you cannot give others recap of what happened'. Ugh! It's so infuriating! The worst part?! It's not even necessary! They are _Seniors_ for goodness' sake! They're going to leave and they can do whatever they want!-"

Next to Percy, Dave, the younger red-headed twin, leaned in and whispered. "I bet it's a brothel." Making him choke on his water and trying to hold on to his laugh. Fortunately [he thinks], Mariah was too into her story to even notice.

"-asked and pleaded them, the only they said was 'I promise you. You'll thank us for not telling. it'll be worth the wait.' And yeah, sure. _Maybe, _it is. But the curiosity! Ugh! Just even thinking about again makes my head hurt! Also-also, did you also know that-did you know what the biggest spoiler we had?! They said there's always a guest of honor! Can you believe that? They said someone 'famous'. The year before last year, rumor spread that Taylor Swift was the live band. And the year before that? Some people said that Emma Watson gave a brief speech and congratulated them all. Ugh! I cannot wait anymore. It's just ugh!

"Just, trust me. You'd want to go to that cotillion." She finished off, her hands fanning her red face.

"Yeah, you would. I already found a guy that'll make my dress!" Gwen said, proudly. Percy almost forgot that she was there. Mariah was talking so loud and brought attention to herself that Percy didn't have the choice to listen to her. And to think of it, some students in the cafeteria thought so too. there were at least three heads in the table surrounding theirs looking at their table.

But he guessed Mariah was completely oblivious to that since she let out a small, but still loud scream. "No way!"

"Yes way!" Gwen smiled. "But anywho! Percy! I have to tell you the party!"

"Yeah, sure. I've been waiting for it." he said, a little too enthusiastically to be real,causing the twins beside him to snicker and mumble something about being 'suck up', which caused both of them a playful, but painful elbow to the ribs.

Rolling her eyes, Gwen just continued. "So, anyway, Julie Grant hosts this _awesome _over the top starting and ending school party every year! She's like the queen of parties. She's really rich and she has this spare villa near the woods that she uses to have these kinds f parties. They're always talked about. And if you aren't in the party, you wouldn't even have an idea at what the people will be talking about the next day. So, you really should go.

"And dress code is non-existing. You could wear briefs for all anyone cares. Last year's starting school party, a nerd went and dressed up like a cool kid and nobody even knew until he sneezed on Nick Holland's-Julie's boyfriend at the time's-shoes. And even that act got him a few ranks up the social ladder.-"

Now this got Percy's attention. If he really wanted to make it to the lead in the competition in order to have the wonderful high school life of a Superior, then maybe he should really go to this Grant party.

Percy already started imagining what the party would be like and how he's gonna go there until he stopped, figuring he'd just 'wing' it. Though, he didn't really listened well to Gwen anymore. Unlike Mariah, she wasn't all dramatic and she was probably lowering her voice in order to make up for Mariah's previous actions. So, Percy mind wandered else where. He thought about things like how rich this school must in order to afford a cotillion with stars up to how his Literature teacher's big feet even have a size. And then like the universe demanded it, Gwen said something that caught his interests.

"Wait, what did you say again?" Percy asked suddenly, causing the two girls-who were now both talking about the party-to look at him.

"Uh..when Francis cheated on Wendy at the sophomore ending party?" Gwen said, unsure. The young man who asked wasn't entirely sure _what _he heard. But he was pretty sure it wasn't _that. _Percy shook his head, leaning a bit closer to the table.

Mariah's eyes widened. "No, silly! He's talking about how Annabeth went out with a bang at the freshmen ending party!" Gwen's mouth formed an 'o'. "Right?"

Percy nodded, still figuring out why he even cared about that. To be honest, Percy hasn't even thought about Annabeth for what-four, five days? Mariah smirked, triumphantly. "Rumor has it that-"

"It wasn't a rumor! I was there! I saw it with my own eyes!"Gwen interjected. She looked at me with the familiar glint of gossip in her eyes. "It was the freshmen ending party when-"

"-Annabeth made her first dump." Dave joined in, resulting two annoyed girls and a startled Percy.

"Way to steal the lime-light, asshole." huffed Gwen.

Dave smiled cheekily in response. "Can't help it. That started a revolution!"

_So Annabeth is really big deal in the school, huh?_

"Yeah, she is." Mariah said, looking at the surprised Percy.

_Did I really say that out loud?_

Mariah giggled. "No you didn't." Percy raised an eyebrow, [one of] the international signals for 'what the fuck, dude?'. "I mean, the second thing when, you did. You said 'Did I really say that out loud?'. But whatever you were thinking before that, you didn't say it. I just saw your expression and I've been called a gossip worshiper, so I would know or at least have an idea on reactions to gossip." she said when she saw the signal.

"Okay, then." he replied, not knowing what to respond. He turned to the others. "Why did it start a revolution?"

"Because my dear Percy," Greg said, rolling his eyes. "If you haven't heard of the rumors, which I completely doubt that you haven't, you'd know that Annabeth..uh..started dumping more than dating from then on."

Dave nodded. "Annabeth was actually a sweet person all through out middle school and freshmen year. Not that she isn't sweet now, but she was way more approachable back then. We actually used to be really close friends in fifth grade."

"Yeah, and then at the freshmen party when Jake was asking Annabeth to be steady with him, she blew him off the curb." Greg said.

Gwen nodded. "Jake asked her with a crown inside the living room of the party house. I was one of those people. We all thought it was just because of pressure, but the school year just ended and people were still seeing other friends and word still came out that Jake asked again three times after that, but Annabeth still said no."

"Wait, wait a second! I thought Annabeth _dumped_ him. Meaning they were already dating?" Percy asked, even leaning closer to the table, intrigued. At the back of his head, a voice kept on telling him 'Why should you even care? You've never been this curious about anyone.' But obviously, he just shrugged it off.

"Well, they weren't official, but everyone knew there was something going on with them." Mariah added. "They were always seen together. Always being physically close. You know that and that romantic jazz of young love. When we heard that Jake asked Annabeth to be his girlfriend, we were all sure she's say 'yes' and kiss him. It was a real shock for us when _that _obviously didn't happen."

Percy was quiet for a very brief moment. Curiosity got the best of him. "So, why _did _Annabeth say no?"

Mariah shrugged. "No one knows, really."

Gwen nodded. "But there rumors, naturally. The theory I believe is that Jake was cheating on her and she somehow found out."

Mariah gasped. "No way! Jake was a sweetheart back then!"

"Yeah, but you can't forget the fact that after five days of his last 'pleading for Annabeth' day, he was spotted with that girl." Greg said. "What's the name again? Jenna? Janine? Oh, Jenny! Right? Jenny, was it?" Mariah nodded.

"But still, no one knows the _real _reason why she didn't say yes." said Gwen.

"And that's how the chase for Annabeth began." Dave said, chuckling at his joke alone while the others rolled their eyes.

Percy's eyebrows scrunched. "What do you mean?"

Greg looked lazily at him. "Really, dude. You gotta be blind to not agree that Annabeth's hot." If that's the case, Percy was definitely not blind. At all. He probably has the perfect vision.

"To top that off with a mystery? Boom! You got a girl boys will run after." Mariah said. "Everyone wondered why. Everyone wanted to know. To the guys, they considered it as some kind of mystery and they want to be the ones to unlock it, you know? And yeah, Annabeth's beautiful, so they didn't mind throwing their time away just to be close to her and know more about her.

"She was always the shy one in middle school, but you wouldn't know that because she's only shy to the people she doesn't know. And everyone was her friend, back then. Like we told you, she was more approachable. She was fun to be with. Everyone got along with her. But very little actually _knew _her. She was a straight-A student and she never went to parties. And most of the time when people are around her, they never talk about things that really matter. So, she was still a mystery to everyone. Excluding her best friends, of course. And they were only few.

"Almost _all_ the guys had this thought that they were the 'one' for Annabeth. They thought they were the once who can change her. Bring her back to her usual self. Remember? Because she changed starting Sophomore year. She was a completely different person. And these idiots had their prides so high and went for it. They wanted to know why. But like they say, Curiosity kills the cat. And with every dump Annabeth made, you'd think the guys would lay off, right? Wrong!

"They saw it more of a motivation. That they'd prove the others wrong and that they'd be the one who'll break the heart of the one who breaks hearts or something like that. Every single one failed. But, hey, the chase isn't done yet." Mariah shrugged. "Completely ridiculous, I know. But at least it makes interesting gossip." She finished, looking at him expectantly. "Sorry. I rant a lot. You get me, right?"

He did. He understood very well. Wasn't that so similar to _his _thoughts? Percy suddenly felt uncomfortable, defensive. He was down at the thought that he wasn't the only one to have Annabeth spark his interests. Was he really so common? Was he just the same with those idiots that threw themselves at Annabeth?

"Yeah, yeah. I get y-" He started to say, but the bell signaling the end of lunch time rang. He sighed and stood up.

The twins, along with Gwen, were no where to be seen. They must've gone away already during Mariah's not-so-brief explanation.

"Anyway, see you!" Mariah said, slinging her back across her shoulders. She frowned. "I have Trig..wish me luck!"

And so, there was one.

The new student joined the rest of the crowd leaving the cafeteria. He was almost to his next period class when the speaker lining the halls came to life.

"Sound check. Good? Okay." A deep, throaty voice came. "Attention. All new students of all high school batches. Kindly go to the Auditorium immediately. I repeat, all new students kindly go to the auditorium immediately to attend the welcoming ceremony. That is all."

_Great. Just great. _Percy thought. He was just outside of the door of his next period when the announcement ended. The sudden announcement annoyed him. To top that with his already bad-mood didn't really make him smile, to say the least.

Around him, students of all batches were already going past him. With them, a loud chatter of voices Percy were too familiar with when going to assemblies. He grunted.

Following the crowd (Since he doesn't even know where the auditorium is. He probably forgot that there was even one during his tour.), he noticed that there weren't much people that he thought his age. Most were Freshmen and Sophomores. Considering the height difference, he awkwardly continued walking with them, trying not to draw more attention to himself. He noticed girls looking, as well. Instead of smirking at them like he did with the girls at the cafeteria, he pretended that he didn't see them. They were probably Freshmen and they still wore headbands and friendship bracelets, for goodness' sake.

They got into the auditorium and most Freshmen raced to the unoccupied seats at the front. _Ugh, kids. _Now, that all were gathered, he realized that there were about around two hundred students at the assembly. It was a normal number for new students, but the fact that most of them just got out of middle school and their _gods-damned noise _made it look like they were more.

_Kids..._Percy thought, bitterly.

He stayed clear of them and sat near the last unoccupied rows that were given to them for the assembly. Not too far to be called out-there were still a few students who sat behind him-, but not too close to the chaotic going-to-adolescents.

A few minutes passed-not giving Percy the pleasure of the loud voices shutting up-before a middle-aged man with a bald head and a full beard came from the left side of the stage that was hidden to view and went to the podium set.

He cleared his throat. "Welcome, students! My name is Mr. Willower. Now, first of all, I'd like to apologize for the inconvenience-" _You better be._ "-We were supposed to have this assembly on the first week, but there was a lot to be done with. I won't go on the long specifications, so." The man clapped his hands once and smiled. "Let's start."

And start, they did. _Start a long boring over-used, same speech every authority in schools are forced to do in welcoming assemblies for new students. Pfft. _The guy went on and on about schedules, events, fundraising, day offs, and all those stuff. To say the least, Percy was bored.

An with boredom came thoughts. He thought about the stupid annoying sucking up kids at the front, the architecture of the auditorium that made the man's voice at the stage boom even without a mike, how that made the children's voices louder as well. _Ugghhhhh..._And to finally, why he was even in a bad mood. He remembered the talk he had with Mariah and the other abou-

_Speak of the devil. And she will surely come._

Annabeth, along with few other Seniors and maybe Juniors, was standing at the side of the stage. Percy wondered what she was doing there and remembered the students standing at the base of the stairs earlier-which was, surprise surprise, now gone. They must've been the ones there. But that still doesn't answer Percy's question. Why was she even here? This was supposed to be an assembly for-

"-and now, I'll let someone else take my place to further specify what you will be doing here." The man said. He gestured for Annabeth and the others with her to come closer. "Please welcome, the Student Officers!"

_Ohh..._Percy huffed. It seems like this day was all about cutting his thoughts and making him feel stupid that he didn't know the answers. _Of course,_ she was in the Student Council. She's a straight-A student, why wouldn't she?

A blond boy with really really blue eyes-no, seriously. His eyes were so blue, Percy could see them all the way back.-stepped up first, followed by Annabeth(who looked graceful like everything was natural to her, by the way.), who was then followed by a clumsy ginger. The clumsiness of the next made her look more graceful and professional. Seeing her made Percy calm down from his annoyed mood.

The guy smiled at the crowd. "Good morning, fellow students. I'm John Jacob Reyes, the SC's president. And this is-"

"I'm Annabeth Chase, vice president." Annabeth cut him off, smiling at the crowd. Her eyes met Percy's for a second before looking back at the others.

And one by one, they announced their names and their titles. When they were done, they continued on doing what the previous bald guy did.

The only thing that Percy liked about the whole assembly was that there was a sports week. Also, Percy would lie if he said he wasn't staring at the movement of a certain blonde's hips every time it was her turn to speak.

He caught other people staring at her. He caught other people staring at him. He shrugged them both off.

Even though, there was a pretty blonde he had taken an interest on speaking at the stage, the whole thing was still boring. Besides, Percy didn't like that much. He just thought she was hot and mysterious. He couldn't blame all the guys who were stupid enough to try something on her.

With the boredom and boredom top on one another, and with nothing else to think, the best thing to do was sleep. Percy was starting to doze off when he heard a voice say,

"Excuse me."

He looked up, lazily. Annabeth. Raising an eyebrow at her, he replied with a simple, "Yeah?"

"That's my seat." she said like it was obvious.

Now, he raised both eyebrows and sat up straighter. "Is it, now?"

"Yes, it is. And I would appreciate if I could have it back." She crossed her arms.

"Yeah, and what if I don't give it to you?" He challenged. "It's not like your name's on it."

She smirked. "Actually, it is." She gestured at the bottom of the seat. "Take a look."

Percy narrowed his eyes. It couldn't be, right? Again, for the millionth time, he was wrong. At the bottom of the seat, a gold [probably fake] plating was attached, and with it engraved the name 'Annabeth'. He let out a disbelieved chuckle before looking back up at her.

"Well?" She said, waiting. "Move."

He sighed and moved to the seat next to the seat with the carving. She plopped down and casually crossed her legs, looking pleased with herself. _Smug, bitch._

He rolled his eyes and muttered. "How is that even possible?"

"The school does that for students." She replied, not looking at him.

He looked at her. "Really? So, they just let anyone pick a seat they want and then they'd carve their name on it? I can't wait."

Glancing at him, she corrected, "_Outstanding _students."

Okay, then. HE scrunched his brows together. "You're saying you're outstanding?"

She shrugged, turning back to the stage where the bald guy was yet again saying random things. "I have a carving, haven't I?"

He let out a breath. "Yeah. The ego, too."

She looked at him, letting him get the end of a death-glare. "How do you know if I was being egotistic and not just saying the truth?"

_She also has a short temper. Great. _"Hey, look. Sorry. Okay?" He tried. She only narrowed her eyes at him. "I..I guess I was just trying to make small talk, you know. You saw me dozing off earlier." He reasoned. "It'd be nice if I had someone to talk to to keep me awake for the rest of this awful-no offense-assembly."

Annabeth rolled her eyes, looking back at Mr. Willow Tree or Something. He sighed. Why did he even bother? If he did, what are the chances of getting to really know her, anyway. Haven't a lot of boys done that and failed, already?

He was on the brink of sleeping again when he hear Annabeth say. "I did a lot of things for the school."

His head turned to look at her in surprise. "What?"

She glanced at him. "The name. The carving, I mean. I did a lot of things for the school. That's why they gave that to me."

"Ooh..." he said slowly, nodding. "Like what?"

She raised an eyebrow. "What is this? 20 questions?"

"No." Percy gave her a smirk. "'Just that I don't want to sleep again. Well, I do, but I can't. Or rather, I shouldn't."

"Hmm.."

"So, what did you do?" He pried.

"Stuff, okay?" replied Annabeth. "You wouldn't wanna know. Boring stuff that'll only make you sleep."

He leaned in closer to her. "Oh, so you know me now, huh? How'd you know what makes me sleep?"

"Observation. You sleep to things like this assembly. You'd surely sleep if I went and told you about the things I did." She said turning her head to look at him, not refusing to back down on their silent competition.

"Try me." Percy challenged.

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "I wouldn't have to. I don't know you, but-"

"Then get to know me." Said Percy. At the back of his mind, he was rejoicing for finally being the one to cut someone off. And to top that off, it was Annabeth Chase he interrupted. The other part of his mind was freaking out. _Oh my fucking gods, they were flirting!_

Annabeth looked at him, mouth ever so slightly agape. Like she was realizing it at the same time, as well. She cocked her head to the side, considering him. Her mouth curved to a smirk.

"Why would I waste my time on getting to know someone like you?" she challenged back.

He shrugged. "'Someone like you'? I thought you don't know me. How could you ever put me in a category?"

"Observation."

Percy laughed a short, amused laugh while shaking his head slightly. "Why don't you found your conclusion, then? Besides," He looked at her in the eyes. HE noticed some shade of blue in them. "you might find something you like."

_Holy fuck, yeah they were flirting._

She raised an eyebrow.

The bell rang. The bald man dismissed them with a 'Have a great year!' sayings.

"Is that an offer?" Annabeth stood up, making Percy stand up, as well.

"Maybe, maybe not." he replied. "Are you considering?"

She looked at him. "Maybe." She turned to go. "Maybe not."

Percy couldn't help but smile at her. She couldn't see it, but that's probably for the better.

She moved to leave and was already a couple steps before him, before he shouted, "Wait!", making her crane her head and look back?

"Yes?"

"Why this chair?" he asked.

She smiled. "I may not know you Percy, but I think you're forgetting that you don't know _me_." She turned, and with the crowd, left the auditorium and Percy.

Percy followed a few seconds later with a small smile on his face, so different from the frown he had when he first entered the auditorium.

The rest of the day, his mind was on Annabeth. He thought about how she looked-elegant, graceful, beautiful,_ outstanding._ He thought about her peculiar, rich looking clothes and how she carried herself. Her grades and her possible achievements that contributed to this school. His talk with the guys at lunch at how she used to be shy but still have a ton of friends. He came to the conclusion that Annabeth was a Superior. Not that, it wasn't obvious, but by thinking about it, he had no doubt.

But with everyone saying they were her friend back then and with all of them wondering why and how she changed, Percy concluded that they didn't really knew her. No one ever did. Or at least, not much. And many have tried. He guessed that there were probably prying gossip-worshipers like Mariah who tried to force Annabeth to tell them what happened. And the well-known fact about all the guys wanting to be the 'one' for her or whatever that meant. Every single one failed.

At the end of the day, Percy made a final conclusion of what he was going to do.

Many didn't know Annabeth Chase.

Percy Jackson will be an exception. He swears it.

**~~~~END~~~~**

* * *

><p><strong>Hey, guys! So, I updated. Yey! <strong>

**First of all, I'm going to apologize on the things wrong here like spelling, grammar, etc. Again, I'm too lazy to 're-check', so whatever. Also, we have finals tomorrow and I'm not even supposed to be finishing this, but hey! I am! So kudos to me, right?**

**Anyway, did you like it? I'M NOT FORCING YOU OR ANYTHING, but it'd make me happy if you'd review! :)) Cookies? (::) (::) (::) YUM! Anyway, or don't review. It's up to you! This isn't my fave work. It was quite boring, actually. I liked the flirty part, though..**

**Anyway, I have to study...*dundunDUN*...Math. So, yeah, wish me luck on the next two days or forever! Or don't. Your choice. :)**

**So...until next time!**

**-Y.M.**


End file.
